Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches
414px|This male dancer must have taken PCP Bugs or Glitches are features that the developers unintentionally put in the game, they can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. Gameplay Glitches *An anomaly on the Mile High club will have one or more of the dancing performers dancing multiple times faster as if being fast forwarded. To exacerbate the weirdness facter the dancer will occasionally begin to walk forward at a normal pace while the walkcycle animation is numerous times faster. Though they usually stop after moving roughly 3 meters they will sometimes keep walking, ghosting through static meshes and eventually through the railing, falling into the sea repeating their unuasual walkcycle. An example of this without the weird walking can be seen here on Youtube. *If you are holding a unattached mounted-machine gun and fall of a small ledge then use your grapple to latch on to anything, when you finish the grapple you will be holding your minigun in a very odd way. *Get two one handed weapons. Dual wield them by holding the right d-pad button. Press the down button on the D-Pad to call the black market dealer, and look at Rico's left hand. The second weapon will stick out with a peculiar manner. (Confirmed on PS3 with the Submachine gun in the left hand) *If you drive a vehicle like a car or truck off a mountain, sometimes it will explode, but you will still be in the car and alive. However, if the vehicle stops moving, you will die immediately. (Confirmed PS3, Garret Traveller Z fully upgraded.) *Sometimes civilians and civilian vehicles (not counting factions) will disappear from the game. Starting and aborting a race will usually fix the problem. *Visiting the island in the northwest corner of the map (the one with the "Lost" TV show easter eggs) and then leaving will sometimes cause it to rain everywhere except mountainous snowy areas. Going to a snowy area will usually fix the problem. *Very rarely, exiting a vehicle (like a car or truck) while it is rolling will cause the player to teleport out of the vehicle, and the player will be stuck in mid-air and be frozen in place with his arms stretched out like he is holding on to an invisible steering wheel. Be warned, the only way to get out is to load another saved game or to get killed. (Confirmed on PS3) *Whacking a propaganda trailer by meleeing with your grapple repeatedly will max out you Heat level, even though doing so will not cause damage to the trailer. *Sometimes a character preforming an idle animation will suddenly snap to the defalt Ventruvian pose when bumped. *If you stunt jump onto the top of a car and grapple on to a part of the car that is loose or damaged (like a open door, loose fender, ect.), and then connect it to the ground, the grapple will never break. Sometimes doing this at high speeds will cause the grappled part to flutter uncontrollably around the car, then re-attach itself once the car has slowed down. Exploits Exploits are glitches that can be used for your benefit in normal gameplay. *The Bubble Blaster shares ammo with the SMG. There is a glitch with it where carrying both weapons and picking up another SMG may cause the SMG's ammo count go up to a ludicrous amount. *Grappling a car to an Aeroliner 474 at the Panau International Airport and getting into the car as the plane is taking off will give you easy stunt points. *There is a glitch where you can hold a two-handed weapon while riding a ATV. If you do a stunt jump onto one from a parachute while holding any two-handed weapon (physically holding it in your hands, not just on your back), you can perform the glitch. Scorpio will hold the weapon in his hands while the handlebars will not be touched. You can also fire the selected weapon as well. Category:Just Cause 2